Journey
by Anki17
Summary: Bella is 20 year old girl and is about to meet her fiance for the first time i.e of Edward. This story would a journey from engagement to marriage and all the ups and downs which come in between...
1. Chapter 1

**AN** :

Hi folks,

As you know I am an avid Twilight and Harry Potter fan. Kudos to Stephanie Meyer and J. K. Rowling to create this wonderful universe.

Well I was watching a movie once and the plot got stuck in my head and so I thought why not put my favourite characters in the plot and see what happens.

So after lots of consideration this is what came out as the result also this is my first ever fan fiction so I would welcome some creative criticisms. Also I am looking for beta to proof read my work.

About disclaimer I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I am just borrowing the characters.

Hope you enjoy…..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

PRELUDE

When you get up early in the morning, what is your first thought? I would it would be along the lines of "What I have to do today?" or "What should I wear today?" or in scenarios where you have nothing to do you think "I have nothing to do today…"

But never in your thoughts you think "I am going to meet my fiancé today…"

But as strange as it sounds it happened to me today. I am Bella Swan, age 20 residing in Forks, Washington and today I woke up and realised that I would be meeting my fiancé for the first time.

Chapter 1

BPOV

My alarm blared at 6 in the morning and I opened my eyes to the bleary and damp weather of Forks, Washington where it rains almost 12 months a year and population about 3000 people.

Oh Hi! I am Bella Swan; age 20 staying with my dad Charlie Swan, my step mother Sue Swan, my step sister Leah age 15 and brother Seth age 10. I came to stay with Charlie when my mother Renee died of car crash; it was about 10 years back.

You see my mom and dad where divorced when I was about 2 years old. My dad is the Chief of Police in Forks and likes stability but my mom was a free spirit. Soon there were clashes between mom and dad and they turned to arguments and which led to divorce. My mom took me with her after the divorce got finalised.

My mother soon moved to the sunny place called Phoenix, Arizona and got a job at a kindergarten as a hobby teacher. It was a dream came true for her. She used to enjoy a lot given her free spirit. About me, I am lot like my father I like stability and my mom called me her middle aged child. Coz as mother was free spirited so she used change from hobby to hobby like changing of clothes sometimes cooking and sometimes decorating and me being the mature child used to take care of bills, groceries, cooking and household care. It is not to be said that my mother ignored me; every time a new hobby stuck her I was the first person she told and took with her. So I always picked something from each hobby she chose. Then when I am by myself I always tried to hone on to those skills. So, you can say I am quite adept at cooking, decorating, sewing, etc.

But my favourite thing in the world would be reading and listening to music. I mostly prefer reading and listening to classics like reading Jane Austen, Emily Bronte and listening to classics like Debussy, Mozart. My favourite book; it is still a debate between Pride and Prejudice and Wuthering Heights.

All that changed when I turned 10, that day my world changed. My mom went to shopping to purchase some new paints for her new hobby - painting. While returning from the market she got hit by a drunk driver and her car crashed and she died on impact.

Charlie came to Phoenix to take over the arrangements needed for Renee's funeral and take me along with him. He tried to tell me about my mom's death gently and a bit awkwardly because my relationship with Charlie was basically nonexistent. It only consisted of two weeks of summer vacations till the time I turned seven, after that I stopped visiting Charlie. So being a mature child I knew that my mom was never coming back and knew that now I had to go live with Charlie.

So after the funeral, I packed all my belongings and came to live with my dad in Forks, Washington. After moving to Forks I was quite pleased because I and Charlie are quite similar. We both like peace and quiet and also a good thing about Charlie, he does not hover.

He got me started in high school and got me an old red Chevy so I did not have to bear the embarrassment of riding behind police chief's cruiser.

While staying with Charlie I came to know, that after my mom left him, he started dating a widow named Sue Clearwater.

She was the widow of his friend Henry Clearwater, who was an old fishing buddy of his. Sue also had a daughter named Leah who was five.

Sue and Henry both were Native Americans who were from La Push. Due to this both Sue and Leah had olive skin tones in contrast to our white skin tones. Sue had a light olive tone which gave the impression that she has a permanent tan, whereas Leah had a bit darker tone which gave her the impression of dark beauty. Sue was a nice woman to take care of my dad so I never objected to their dating.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** **:**

Hello Folks,

This is the next chapter. Also thank you for the review and advice. It really helped. I re-read the chapter and found quite mistakes in that. So I corrected them and re loaded the chapters.

Still I would like if someone would point out my mistakes to me. I would be happy…

Also Sue's engagement ring picture link is updated on my profile.

Again about disclaimer I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I am just borrowing the characters.

So this is it, hope you enjoy and review please…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 2

But when it came to me; Sue's behaviour changed a bit. Well she is not like Cinderella's step mother, which would be cruel to the extreme. But Sue was a bit indifferent to me.

She always thinks that I am more beautiful than Leah, which will cause problems in getting a suitor for Leah. Hello, we live in 21st century not in Renaissance era, so that there will be suitor for me and Leah. Well if you consider me and Leah, sure I got a pale skin which gets bruised easily; in contrast to Leah's beautiful dark olive skin. Where I have muddy brown eyes, Leah got big and deep black eyes courtesy of Henry which she inherited from.

If you observe, yes, Leah is a bit childish and naïve and looks onto the world with rose tinted glasses, but that is to be expected being the sheltered child. Between me and Charlie she never had to deal with the outside world that much.

But I guess, this was the reason due to which Sue resented me a bit, or maybe because I was from Charlie's previous marriage. I never knew the exact reason; but I suspected that she thought Charlie would be more attentive and supportive to me than Leah. But she did not know Charlie; he would never differentiate between me and Leah. He would love and support us both equally.

But Leah, she is a darling child. When Charlie started dating Sue, she brought Leah once and I was gone. I was totally in love with the child. With black bouncy curls, big black eyes and pink pouty lips she just jumped into my arms and my heart. After that I and Leah were pretty inseparable.

If you observe me and Leah were totally opposite, she is a giggling happy girl and me with my serious demeanour. Where she is outgoing I am an introvert. She prefers playing with dolls and having playmates whereas I am satisfied with my books. But despite of these differences we both were like real sisters, there was not an ounce of resentment being step sisters. I loved her like my own sister and she loved me like her own.

Sue sometimes tried to keep me and Leah separate, but Leah always escaped Sue and came to me. Also in front of Charlie she would not say anything to Leah; about me not associating with Leah. She once tried to leave Leah with her babysitter while going on a date with Charlie. I begged Charlie that I can babysit Leah as I had experience in babysitting my neighbours in Arizona. After that Charlie relented and made Sue agree that I can babysit Leah. So after that every time Charlie and Leah went on dates, I used to babysit Leah and while spending time together, our sisterly bond grew stronger.

Well everything was going well and fine, after I turned 13 Charlie and Sue decided to get married. Since both Charlie and Sue both were married previously, they decided that they did not want so much fanfare, just wanted to get their marriage certificate.

Still Charlie bought a beautiful engagement ring with my and Leah's birthstone in it. It was Sapphire and Ruby as my birthday was in September and Leah's was in July. It was quite a gorgeous ring which had two five petal flowers meeting in between. The petals of the flowers - one ruby and one sapphire ; and the band itself was covered in diamonds and was of white gold. Also Charlie bought two simple and plain wedding bands of white gold which had the wedding date engraved in it.

While purchasing the rings; Charlie took Leah and me, so we could provide him with some input. We were so exited. So went down to the famous jewellery shop in Seattle that is Volturi Gems. We came across the shop owner, Aro Volturi, and he was quite the character. He and his wife Sulpicia were the owners of the Volturi Gems and treated their jewellery as their babies.

Aro was quite energetic and had a flair for theatrics whereas Sulpicia was the calm for his nature. We were quite taken by them and at the end of the day, Charlie and Aro became good friends; and both Aro and Sulpicia had taken a liking to us. Aro and Sulpicia both invited us to lunch, so we had lunch with them and then departed with an invitation to visit their place anytime. Charlie also invited them to our place and also invited them as their wedding witness, Aro and Sulpicia both promised to come to Charlie's wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

Hello Folks,

This is the next chapter in the series. I am sorry it would seem like a complete back story, but do not worry, it is complete.

This is the prelude chapter, after this there will be mere snippets of Bella's life, not the complete story.

So this chapter after this the real story will start, also want your opinions on a girl's name, for my story…

*Hint*Hint* Emmett's and Rosalie's daughter***

As you know I am totally obsessed with Pokémon, Harry Potter and Twilight, so I may give one of character's names to the child. But I want something different, so I would like your opinion.

Also about disclaimer I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I am just borrowing the characters.

So, on with it. Hope you enjoy…..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 3

The day of wedding arrived. We all went to registrar's office to get the marriage certificate. We all arrived along with Aro and Sulpicia as promised, at that point Aro and Sulpicia had become our regular visitors and as we were theirs. They had become like favourite uncle and aunt to us.

After the signing of the marriage certificate, the registrar declared Sue and Charlie as married with Aro and Sulpicia both as their witnesses. We went to have a late lunch to celebrate the wedding. Also to collect my and Leah's belongings, as were about to spend 2 weeks at Aro's place since Charlie and Sue would be going on honeymoon.

After lunch Charlie and Sue left for their honeymoon, which was a 2 weeks cruise to Miami, Florida. We arrived at Aro and Sulpicia's place and settled for 2 weeks of fun.

After the completion of 2 weeks we enjoyed our stay with Aro and Sulpicia a lot. We then went to pick up Charlie and Sue from their cruise, after that we went to our house to unpack and unwind from our journey.

Life went back to normal; Charlie went back to being police chief of Forks and living a steady life. Only change was the addition of Sue and Leah. As I said Sue was good for Charlie, but only when it came to me, she became a bit indifferent.

When I was 15 and Leah 10, we got a new addition in our family, which was our little brother Seth. We both were exited for our little brother.

Seth, bless his little heart, was a really adorable baby. He inherited mine and Charlie's white skin tone and brown eyes. But with Seth; it looked like he had such big eyes on his little cherub face, also he inherited Sue and Leah's pouty mouth. So, Seth became the most dangerous baby, coz if he looked you through his big brown eyes and pouty mouth, you are bound to succumb to his charm.

Seth in his personality was a mix in between Leah and me, whereas he can be silly sometimes, but when situation emerges he can be serious as well. He is the baby of the house, apple of everyone's eyes and every bit of a little brother, which two older sisters need.

Where Leah and Seth sometimes did argue, Seth and I never argued. I had a total different bond with Seth than with Leah; where Leah was my little sister, Seth was as much my son as he was Sue's. Sue; even though Seth and Leah both were her children, she was always a bit obsessed with Leah. She did love Seth, but her main priority was always Leah.

From the time Seth entered in our life, I just adopted him in my life. From feeding him to changing him, from bathing him and also playing with him, everything I did it for Seth. Sue did not ignore Seth, but I think, if there would be a choice between Seth and Leah, she would always pick Leah.

So the life continued on, we grew up with Charlie, Sue, Aro and Sulpicia as our mentoring adults. We celebrated each and every success we made be it getting an A in test, or getting a role in musical, or me cooking a full dinner for the family the first time.

Now coming to the present day, after all the revelations of my whole life, after living a completely normal life, this whole time; I woke up thinking how strange can life be…

When you get up early in the morning, what is your first thought? I would it would be along the lines of "What I have to do today?" or "What should I wear today?" or in scenarios where you have nothing to do you think "I have nothing to do today…"

But never in your thoughts you think "I am going to meet my fiancé today…"

But as strange as it sounds it happened to me today. I am Bella Swan, age 20 residing in Forks, Washington and today I woke up and realised that I would be meeting my fiancé for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

Hello Folks,

This is the next chapter in the series. I am very sorry for the late update, but you can't help real life.

I was very busy completing my assignments and exams so did not have time to update.

So for the late update, made the chapter a bit long. Hope you enjoy and please review…

Also about disclaimer I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I am just borrowing the characters.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Chapter 4:**

"Bella" "Bella, wake up! Don't tell me you are still sleeping…" Leah's exited came in my room while I contemplating my life. After few seconds Leah herself came bounding in my room dragging a sleepy and groggy Seth along with him.

"Bella, wake up. We have lots to do today. We should've started, we need to get you ready, so need to get you showered, then need to select a proper outfit, then… mmmpphh…mmmppphhhh…" Leah's exited voice stopped as Seth slapped his little hand at Leah's mouth.

"Leah, I love you very dearly but you are starting to sound insane" Seth said very seriously, as serious a ten year old can sound; in sleep rumpled clothes along with adorable bed hair and puffing cheeks; he just managed to look an adorable cutie. I just had to grab him and kiss his puffed up cheeks. "Awww...Seth, you are too cute…" I said.

"Ewww…Bellllaaa…Uggghhh…Not again…" Seth grumbled while rubbing his cheeks and wrinkling his nose cutely. "Bella, I'm a big boy. I'm not supposed to be cute, I am supposed to be manly." He said certainly puffing up his chest trying to be stern, but it did not diminish his adorable cuteness.

"Ok, now Bella you got your daily dose of Seth's kiss treatment and Seth, you proved your manliness, so now if we are done, we need to move, time is of essence. So…Chop! Chop!" Leah stated trying to move us quickly. "Ughh… Leah, you are so pushy!...Heyyy!Ok, ok, I'm going…Sheesh…What crawled up your bottom?" Seth said while Leah was pushing Seth out of my room.

"Bella, why are you still in bed? Get up…Up, up, up! Go shower and be quick…It's already 8…so up, up, up!" Leah exclaimed urgently. "Ok, ok, ok…I'm up, my speedy demon and yes, I am now going to shower so take a deep breath and be calm." I said trying to calm my over exited sister.

While I was in the shower, I was just thinking how I came to this point of my life. Charlie and Sue were not at all traditional, they or more precisely Charlie thinks that everyone should have chance of selecting their own life partner, but Sue; as she is of Native American descent; they have the law that parents should choose and approve their children's spouse. As parents have major role in, raising the child they should know what should be good for their children.

While living with Charlie, she was able to curb that thinking, but she still thinks that as parents it is their role to get a life partner for us. But along with Aro and Sulpicia, as they were of the same belief; crumbled Charlie's resistance. And the result of that, is today as I am getting ready for my would be fiancée.

Aro and Sulpicia came at our place as usual and I prepared their favourite meal i.e. lasagne. While having dinner Aro, as always was praising my cooking skills and then he suddenly said that I would make a very good wife, as my husband would always be very happy. A route to a man's heart is through his stomach after all.

Aro suddenly became very pensive and looked at Charlie and said very seriously, "Charlie, you know that you are my very good friend and I treat both Bella and Leah as my own daughters and Seth as my own son, and would not jeopardise their happiness at any cost…" Charlie interrupted Aro and said, "Aro, my friend, please get to the point, would you?"

"Charlie, as you know that I was in Seattle for some business and there I met my old friend, and he informed me that he is looking for a bride for his third son, and was asking about my opinion…" he sighed and again continued, "I know your views for your children's love life and spouse, but I could not resist and suggested Bella as bride for my friend's son." Aro waited for Charlie's outburst and not finding any, he again continued, "He was very much interested and would like to meet Bella as soon as possible."

Charlie was in deep thought for some time and then said, "How come your friend is looking for his son's bride, and not his son himself? You know in today's date how child often likes to defy his/her parents decision and wants to find his own spouse. How can you assure that your friend's son will agree to his father's decision? And by the way who is your friend and what does he do?" Charlie fired all questions to Aro waiting for reply.

"Charlie, I understand your concerns, but let me assure you; my friend's family is a bit traditional. They certainly know of the today's tradition, and would not reject if his son has a girlfriend or would choose his own spouse. But in their family, it is a tradition that parents chooses his son's or daughter's spouse. My friend's son already knows of this tradition, and knows that it is successful, as it resulted in the successful marriage of his two older brothers, so he would be not opposed to the idea, that my friend has readily assured me. As I knew your reservations, and I knew that you would ask this question of me. So don't worry, as I already told you that I think Bella as my own daughter and would never do anything to make her unhappy. And my friend's name would be Carlisle Cullen and he is a famous neurosurgeon." Aro explained.

After hearing this I was totally shocked and was quite embarrassed that they are talking as I am not there. I never thought that a marriage proposal would come out of Aro's mouth. Hell, I never even dated in high school or now in college and what about my education. Also as I heard that Carlisle Cullen is a famous neurosurgeon and he and his family often gets their picture taken in famous magazines, news and tabloids. I thought how a commoner like me would adjust to their high lifestyle.

I was suffering from this inner turmoil and as if Aro heard my thoughts, he then explained, "Bella dear, I know this would be a shock to you, I know how you said that you are interested in completing your studies rather than dating, or having boyfriends. Also as you informed that you always found high school boys and college boys to be too immature, so I found that Carlisle's son Edward is also bit of an old soul, also Carlisle has assured me that you would be able to complete your education, even after your marriage. Also he assured that after marriage, he would bear the complete course of your education and would even support you if you like to have a job. Also the Cullen's are the most down to earth persons you would meet."

Charlie then added, "Bella, I believe in your judgement, as this is your life; I would not interfere or make any decisions on your behalf. I would completely agree whatever your decision maybe."

Aro then said, "Bella, I know that I gave you a lot to think about, so I would not require your immediate decision, so you can think on it and let me know, but do let me know before this weekend so that I can inform Carlisle. Be rest assured, whatever your decision is, I won't be hurt." I was relieved a bit from his assurance also his understanding, so I relaxed a bit.

Sulpicia who was quite during the entire dinner, spoke up for the first time, "Bella, I know that you would like to have time to decide, but let me add this point, Carlisle is a very good man, as his son Edward is, and he would never go back on his word. As he informed that after marriage he would support your education, as you were too bothered about the student loans, and college, he would help you get the best college and education as he already did with both his other daughter-in-laws."

Sulpicia knew about my constant worry of paying college fees, also my worry about taking student loans, as I was quite a good student maintaining my average 4.0 GPA all throughout the high school and graduation, but it was not enough for the Ivy League colleges to provide me a scholarship. I knew as Charlie was working as a Chief in Police in small town as Forks and Sue working as a nursery teacher, there was not so much income that it could put into my college fund. Also I had to think of Leah and Seth as well.

I was interrupted from my musings as Sulpicia said, "We are not telling you to marry Edward right away, but to meet him and to decide yourself. Carlisle informed that he would like to meet you along with his family and your family, so you can get to know each other and decide if you both are compatible."

After breaking through my inhabitations, they left me my own musings and chatted for a bit, for that I got to know that the Cullen's are quite a big family, Carlisle and his wife Esme, who is an famous interior designer, his eldest son Emmett who is a physiotherapist along with his wife Rosalie who is editor in chief of the famous magazine " _The Twilight_ " and they both have a little daughter Misty who is 4 years old, his second son Jasper who is a psychologist and his wife Alice who is working with Rosalie as co-editor and Edward himself is a successful paediatrician.

After dinner Aro and Sulpicia both left and after telling my goodbyes, I retreated back to my room and again thought reverted back to all the revelations which the dinner brought.

I tossed and turned whole night thinking about the whole thing, then I came to a decision that meeting once won't be quite bad and if I didn't like this Edward, I can always say Aro that you tried it didn't work now let me handle my love life. I thought it would be a good decision as there is no harm done, also everyone is happy. But I didn't know that one decision would change my entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

Hello Folks, I am back with another chapter here. I am very sorry for the late update, but you must know how life comes in between.

So in between work and studies I was not able to update and also my laptop broke down. So after resolving all those issues, here is the much awaited chapter. Hope you like it and please please review and let me know…

Also about disclaimer I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I am just borrowing the characters.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Chapter 5:**

After thoroughly washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, I then washed my body using my freesia body wash. While I am done with my shower, I wrapped myself in a large fluffy towel and proceeded to wrap my waist length brown locks in another towel.

Outside my sister was getting impatient I guess when I was contemplating my decision, because in every few minutes I would hear a frustrated huff, coming from outside the bathroom door. I guess her level of patience was used up since she started loudly knocking my bathroom door.

"Bella, Bella…Are you done? How much time more would it take? Are you listening? Bel…" Leah was interrupted as I came out of the bathroom. "Bella, what took you so long? We have so much to do…" I interrupted my energetic sister, because I know if I would allow, she would keep on chattering and we really would not get any work done.

"Ok, Captain Leah, let me know what is first on the agenda" I said in my best military voice. "First we need to find you a beautiful dress, though it would not be a problem, since you are so beautiful, anything you wear, it makes you look stunning" Leah answered. I started blushing and to ignore it I just pushed Leah towards my closet.

After searching through my closet, we both settled on a green sleeveless floor length dress, it was a tight fit up to my waist and then it just flowed down to my feet. After deciding the dress, we needed to decide the accessories and shoes. After everything was ready for later, it was time for breakfast.

After getting dressed in my track pant and a simple blue top, I grabbed my sweatshirt because of the cold weather. Coming downstairs, I was greeted by Charlie, "Good morning Bella, are you still sure about your decision? There is no need for you to go through it. Aro will certainly understand…" "Dad, I know that I need not go through it, and I know Aro will never force something on me. So it is my own decision to give it a try." I assured Charlie while helping Sue prepare breakfast for us.

After deciding that I will meet Edward, I informed both Charlie and Aro of my decision. Aro was ecstatic and he informed the Cullen's also of my decision. They then informed that they will be arriving on weekend while their whole family to Forks. So today being the weekend we will be greeting the famous Cullen's in our home town Forks.

After finishing with the breakfast and dishes we went to do our own things till the Cullen's arrive. Leah and Seth both went to do their homework, Charlie went to watch something on television, Sue went to tend to the small flower bed she made in one of the windows, and I went to my room to again read my favourite book – Pride and Prejudice.

I was so engrossed in Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, that I missed the phone ringing below. Only when Leah excitedly bounced in my room, I looked up from my book. "Guess who was there on the phone? Who called?" Leah asked. "Who, Leah?" I asked my exited sister knowing that she wouldn't disappoint in giving the answer. "Daddy got a call from Aro stating that the Cullen's left for Forks, and Aro is bringing them at our home. So Bella come on, we quickly need to get you ready before they arrive." Leah bounced excitedly.

So I quickly started getting ready, knowing that it takes only few hours to reach Forks from Seattle. While getting ready again I thought that whether I would be ready to greet the famous Cullen family and whether or not I would be suited in that family. Also what about Edward, after getting news from Aro, I googled the Cullen family and especially Edward.

With his messy bronze locks, following his own style, to his deep green eyes, with chiselled features and angular jaw line, Edward Cullen is a gorgeous specimen of male beauty. I was not sure what he will like in plain old Bella Swan, but the time for contemplation has sure run out.

So that out of the way, I got ready with Leah helping me with my dress, makeup and accessories, so that I would be ready to greet the Cullen's and more specifically Edward.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **AN:**

So next chapter, the Cullen's and Edward makes entry. Just wanted to know whether I should do and EPOV or not, because mainly the story would be in BPOV.

So was just thinking, please read and let me know what you think of the chapter and please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

 **Hey folks,**

 **I am very sorry for the delay in this chapter. But believe me life really got hectic so could not update.**

 **I asked in my previous note that if anyone would like an EPOV of the story and I did get positive results so this is it.**

 **It won't be as informative as BPOV but it will contain the required information.**

 **So for the late update; made the chapter a bit long. Hope you enjoy and please review…**

 **Also about disclaimer I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I am just borrowing the characters.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Thump, Thump, Thump…" I hear my steady footfalls while I am jogging across the park. Running helps me to clear my head and today a lot is going on inside my head.

You must be thinking who am I? Let me tell you, I am Edward Cullen, age 24, working as a paediatrician along with my father and brothers at Seattle General Hospital, where my father is a neurosurgeon and my brothers are working as physiotherapist and psychologist respectively.

Today the cause of this run was the talk I had my father few days ago. You see my family is quite the traditional family, they believe in parents choosing their spouses for their children. I know that most people think that parents should let the children decide their lives and their spouses and not interfere in their children's lives. But in my family this tradition has never led anyone wrong so the tradition remained.

The talk I had with my father few days ago was during the time I had my break during the rounds I have in the hospital. My father Carlisle Cullen asked me to meet him during my lunch break stating he has something important to discuss with me.

During the lunch break I met with my dad and was surprised that my brothers Emmett and Jasper were with him. It's not that we do not have lunch together, but with our busy schedules we mostly reserve it for important occasions and family discussions.

So while I am sitting in the park bench winded from my running I go over the conservation in my head.

" _Hey Dad, Em, Jazz. Wow! All three of you together, must be an important talk." I observed. All three of them looked at each other and then my father started, "Edward, son, I know that you stated that you want to be stable as a paediatrician, before thinking about the future. But I think this is the right time to think, you have started as a paediatrician and you are stable enough to have future and support it." "Dad…" I started but my father interrupted me stating, "Edward, hear me out first, as I know that the break is only for half an hour so I just wanted to let you know that you'll be riding with me today after your shift. Yes I have something to discuss but not during our lunch break." I just stared at my Dad and nodded and handed over my Volvo keys to Jasper._

 _My dad, since he is a neurosurgeon, has a flexible shift so he travels in his own car. But as we brothers have more or less the same shift, so we travel in my car. So after having lunch we returned to our shift, the talk with my Dad hanging over my head._

 _After completing my shift, I waited for my Dad to finish and together we walked towards the garage, where his Mercedes was parked. After I settled on the passenger's seat, my dad drove us to a little coffee shop. After ordering our drinks, we settled into the cosy environment and comfy chairs, I waited my dad to start his talk._

" _Edward, I know that you are waiting for the talk. So let me get started and please do not interrupt. I promise to answer all your questions after I finish." My dad stated. I sighed and nodded my head in acceptance to his request. "As you know, I went to attend a conference, after the conference as always I went to meet my friend Aro and his wife Sulpicia. We chatted while I was looking for the earrings I got for Misty, during this chat you and your future became the topic of our conversation and my wish to find you a good bride. I know that you stated that you want to focus on becoming a good doctor, and with this focus you did not allow yourself to date and find a girlfriend, but I think this is the right time to think about future. You are 24 Edward and this the same time your brothers got married. So as our family tradition I stated my wish to find you a bride. Aro told me that he knows of a girl who would a good match for you. He knows of the girl and thinks her as his own daughter. He also informed that the girl's parents do not know about his suggestion, so the decision of acceptance lies with the girl and her parents. I got a call from Aro yesterday stating that the girl and her parents agreed to meet us." My dad told me._

 _I was shocked, I knew about my family tradition and it was one of the reasons that I never had a serious girlfriend or any relationship. It's not that if I had a girlfriend she will not get accepted, but I always wanted the relationship what my father and brothers have with my mom and sister in law. Even though it was arranged but marriages in my family always turned to loved ones._

 _My dad gave me some time to process the information and again started, "Edward before giving you the girl's information, I need to know that whether you have any girlfriend or any serious love interest. So if you have, we can stop this talk right away." "No dad, I do not have any girlfriend or any love interest." I informed my dad._

 _It was true that I wanted to focus on my studies and becoming a doctor, so I did not have time to have girlfriends. It's not that I am a virgin but the truth is that I never felt connected to any girl so I could have any relationship with her._

 _While I was thinking my dad passed me an envelope, I stared at the envelope and at the same time he started talking, "This is the picture of the girl. Her name is Isabella Swan; she resides in Forks, a small town an hour and half drive away from Seattle. She is 20 years old and in college to obtain her degree in English literature and Creative writing. She lives with her parents Charles Swan; who is the chief of police in Forks, her step-mother Suzanne Swan; who is a nursery teacher and her step-sister Leah and half-brother Seth. Aro informed me that her mother died in a car crash when she was 10, and before that her mom and dad were divorced and she was staying with her mother. After her mother's death she came to live with her father. Also Aro told me that she prefers staying at home looking after her siblings and reading a good book rather than going to parties and she is also a very good cook if the praises Aro showered are as good as he mentioned. But apart from all of that I think she will be a good match for you as I think you and her are quite similar. I know that you want to become a successful doctor like me and your brothers, but the reason behind my; and your brother's success are our wives. They become our biggest cheerleaders when we want to achieve something, our relief when the days are stubborn and our support if we need help and every time providing us with their enormous love, strength and patience. I think Isabella will be the one to provide you all these things. Now if you have any questions, I will be sure to answer them and will leave it to your decision. I do not want your decision right away but I think it would be good for both of you to meet once and then decide."_

 _I pondered about the information and asked the first question that came in my mind, "Dad, you informed about her college, what about it? Won't she want to complete her studies?" "I gave her the same option which I gave to Rosalie and Alice, that if she wants to continue her studies, we will fully support her and also if she wants to do any job we agree with it." Dad answered._

 _I thought for a while and no other questions came to my mind that I wanted answer to and I informed the same to my father. He informed that he will be leaving the picture of Isabella with me and I can inform him about my decision whether to meet her or not. We drove towards our house and the car was filled with silence, dad did not interrupt or try to fill the silence with useless chatter leaving me alone with my thoughts._

 _After reaching home we freshened up and sat with my whole family for dinner. My niece filled the table with her day to day doings keeping us all entertained and nobody spoke about the topic of our talk. I knew that all of them knew what dad wanted to talk to me, but thank god nobody pressurised me to talk about it._

 _After dinner I moved to my room switching on my stereo and my favourite classical music Claire De Lune started to play calming me immediately. After listening to the music for some time I took out the envelope which had the picture of Isabella, and after contemplating for a while I took out the picture and my breath caught while looking at the picture._

 _Staring at me was an absolute beauty, with wide chocolate brown eyes with width so deep that I was in danger in getting lost in them, skin as white as porcelain, flushed cheeks as ripe strawberry, cascading brown locks, red lips which looked as soft as rose petals and a beautiful angelic face._

 _I was stunned that this beautiful woman wanted to be my life partner, as I continued to look at her picture I was thanking my lucky stars to bring into my life. Laying down on the bed still continuing to look at the picture I felt a strange calmness wash over me and my eyes closed of their own accord and I let sleep overcome me._

 _In morning during breakfast I informed my dad that I would like to meet Isabella and her family. My family was overjoyed with the news and decided that during the weekend we will visit Forks to meet Isabella and her family. During the breakfast I came to know more about her that she didn't had any boyfriends and along with cooking she can play piano, sing, sew, paint and decorate very well. As I learned about her I was curious to know that why such an amazing and gorgeous woman did not have any boyfriend and is still single._

So now I come to the cause of my run, I was worried that somehow I won't meet her expectations. Tomorrow we all are travelling to Forks to meet her and her family. She is so amazing and I assume that she has very high expectations of her partner due to which she is single. And to be true to myself I want her impressed by me so she can't reject me because I want Isabella Swan in my life, home, and more precisely be mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

 **Hey folks,**

 **Again I am very sorry for the late update, nut let me tell you real life sucks.**

 **To be responsible is a big responsibility, so exams, new job and maintaining a balance between them is really difficult.**

 **Well not to bore you with my crazy ramblings here is a brand new chapter just for you. Hope you enjoy and please review…**

 **Also about disclaimer I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I am just borrowing the characters.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Chapter 7:**

It was around 11 on Saturday morning that we heard cars parking on our porch as we were sitting and waiting for the Cullen's to arrive i.e. Charlie and Sue were downstairs and me, Leah and Seth were in my room. Charlie and Sue went to greet the Cullen's as the door bell rang signifying their arrival. Leah was stuck to door giving us play by play happenings of downstairs.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Swan. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." I heard a smooth voice saying. "Welcome Mr. Cullen. It's Charlie and Sue; please come inside and have a seat." I heard Charlie saying to the Cullen's.

"Then it's Carlisle, Charlie and thank you for meeting with us so immediately. I didn't think you would agree this quickly." I heard the same smooth voice saying which now I identified as Carlisle. I heard several footsteps which Leah informed that they now moved to our seating area.

"Well Carlisle to be frank, it is still quite uncomfortable for me, to meet and then fix an arranged marriage for my daughter. I always knew that at some point of my time I would be meeting my children's boyfriend or girlfriend and play the part of protective dad as what is nowadays done. But Sue and Aro convinced me to at least meet you as you are a good man and have a very good family. But let me tell you that I let Aro and Sue convince me to meet you, but the decision to finally invite you was with my daughter. If my Bella would have told that she does not wants to meet you or your family I would have not invited you. Also it may seem that I am agreeing for this arranged marriage, but the real decision lies with my daughter. So she is the one you need to convince because if she tells me that she is not ready for this marriage, I will decline this straight away." I heard Charlie forcefully stating to everyone in the room and at that point of time I loved Charlie a little bit more.

"Well thank you again for the clarification Charlie and let me assure you from my end that it may seem that I might be forcing my children to marry my chosen bride for them but the final decision always lies with my children as it is their life." Carlisle assured Charlie.

"Now since all heavy talks have been done and both Charlie and Carlisle played their parts of protective daddy, lets introduce ourselves to our hosts, eh?" Aro exclaimed theatrically lightning the sombre mood below. "Aro I already know you, as you are my friend or have you forgotten that in your excitement." Charlie chuckled.

"Oh Charlie, I was talking about the Cullens. Now as you already know Carlisle, the beautiful lady sitting next to him is his wife Esmeralda Cullen…" Aro started but was quickly interrupted by a soft and soothing voice "It's Esme, Aro how many times I have told you, its Esme not Esmeralda." "Ah, Esme you know me, I may have started forgetting things in my old age." Aro stated. "Aro; you and old! You must be joking! Aro…" again Esme started but was interrupted by Carlisle saying, "Esme, love if I let you and Aro continue, you both will continue this till the end of the day and still it would not reach any conclusion and Aro I know you just love theatrics but it would be best if I take over the introduction. Charlie as already introduced this is my wife Esme, the big muscle man sitting over there is my eldest son Emmett, the blond sitting next to him is his wife Rosalie and the little girl in between is my granddaughter Misty, but they both like to be called Em and Rose. Next the shaggy blond man is my middle son Jasper and the brunette sitting with him is my other daughter in law Alicia, but again they both like to be called Jazz and Alice. The last is my youngest son Edward but he unlike others likes to be called Edward."

"Also I along with my sons, are doctors and we work in Seattle General Hospital. I am a neurosurgeon, Emmett a physiotherapist, Jasper a psychologist and Edward a paediatrician. My wife along with my daughter-in-laws works with several charities and also are department in chief for the magazine 'The Twilight'" Carlisle informed all of us about his family.

I mentally captured the features mentioned which would help me identify the Cullens, last night I did study them on Google but still it was good to know who was who so I do not make a fool of myself. I was just wondering that everyone in Cullen family likes to shorten their name but not Edward; he likes to be called Edward, was there any reason to it or it's just he likes his name more.

I was just wondering about Edward's so mentally engrossed that I almost missed Charlie saying, "Well nice to meet all of you. Now since we are done with the introduction of the Cullens, let me introduce you to my family…" and my heart beat sped up.

 **AN:**

 **Cliffy… I know, I know its evil. But believe me next chapter Bella will definitely meet the Cullens and Edward. And also there will be Edward and Bella interaction so stay tuned.**

 **Also I know in books Alice is always called Alice but I wanted a bit different because all of the twilight characters have a name which they shorten so I wanted to give Alice the same courtesy.**

 **Also reviews may make me post a bit faster, ***hint, hint*****


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

 **Hey folks,**

 **Again I say that real life sucks, if I could I would spend my whole day reading and writing fanfiction but unfortunately it is not possible.**

 **I would also like to thank my loyal readers who stuck with me and I am sorry for the irregular updates. I would try to be regular but no guarantees. Again let's get on with the story hope you enjoy and review…**

 **Also about disclaimer I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I am just borrowing the characters.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Chapter 8:**

 _Previously…_

 _I mentally captured the features mentioned which would help me identify the Cullens, last night I did study them on Google but still it was good to know who was who so I do not make a fool of myself. I was just wondering that everyone in Cullen family likes to shorten their name but not Edward; he likes to be called Edward, was there any reason to it or it's just he likes his name more._

 _I was just wondering about Edward's so mentally engrossed that I almost missed Charlie saying, "Well nice to meet all of you. Now since we are done with the introduction of the Cullens, let me introduce you to my family…" and my heart beat sped up._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Bella, Leah and Seth please come downstairs…" I heard Charlie call for me and my siblings. Leah being the over exited girl started dragging me and Seth both downstairs. "Seth, Bella come on, we have to go and meet them, come fast, daddy is calling us, come on, come on." Leah whispered. "Leah, I'm sure that if we go normally they won't leave without meeting us, since they specifically came to meet Bella, so stop pushing…" Seth grumbled. "Don't be a party pooper, Seth, come fast…" Leah whispered excitedly completely ignoring Seth's grumblings. "Seth, you know Leah nothing can stop her when she is so determined, the best we can do is follow her instructions." I explained Seth while coming downstairs.

After reaching downstairs Leah being the impatient girl she is bounded over to Charlie leaving me and Seth to follow. Since Leah put me into the death traps she calls heels I was constantly looking down so that I do not stumble and break my neck while coming downstairs and also, I felt too awkward to meet anyone's eyes so it was left to my darling brother Seth to guide me towards Charlie.

After reaching Charlie's side, I looked up and meet everyone's eyes and to my immense horror started blushing tomato red. There are these times I hate my ability to easily blush. Slowly I looked over to each and every person studying their features and try to incorporate everything I heard about them from my room. I looked from the familiar faces of Sue and Aro to the unfamiliar faces, but then I heard Charlie introducing us so I quickly focused my attention on Charlie.

"So, as you have already met my wife Sue, this is my eldest daughter Isabella but likes to be called Bella, my second daughter Leah and my youngest son Seth and myself Charlie." Charlie said introducing us. "Hello Bella, Leah and Seth." Everyone echoed. After the introduction, we took seat along with Charlie and Sue and turned to face the Cullens.

"Bella, I would again like to do a quick introduction since you just came…" Aro started. "These are the Cullens, this is Carlisle and Esme, their eldest Emmett and Rosalie and their daughter Misty, their second son Jasper and his wife Alicia and the youngest Edward" he pointed me to all the Cullens. I looked over to Carlisle and Esme and thought how anyone so young and handsome could be father of three sons, but when looked together with Esme they make a very beautiful couple, same can be said for Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alicia, in fact I thought that the Cullen women are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. But as soon as my eyes met Edward's I think my breath left me. He was the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on, even after googling him yesterday, it did not do him justice. I took his bronze colored messy hair, to his handsome face, his beautiful crooked smile and the most important his emerald green eyes which were shining with some unknown emotion which made my heart beat frantically just by looking into them. I think if left alone I would happily drown in those eyes for whole eternity.

"Bella, thank you for agreeing to meet us, Charlie informed me that it was your decision to meet us. I know it may made you uncomfortable by our tradition for arranged marriage as nowadays everyone believes in finding a partner for themselves, still I thank you from the bottom of my heart to give us a chance. Now Aro informed me that you are still in college, so let me assure you from my end that if you agree to this marriage the complete cost of your education will be borne by my family and if you want to have a career after your education we will fully support your decision. And this is not to get your acceptance for this marriage, my other daughter in laws and my wife also got the same option, if you want you can have a word with them. Also, the final decision that you would agree to this marriage would be solely on you, there would be no pressure from my or my family's end. I know we seem archaic but if you and Edward not compatible we will not force you or Edward." Carlisle calmly assured me.

I really felt his assurance washing most of the nervousness and fears from me and I thought that maybe because of his such calm and soothing presence he made a wonderful doctor. I looked into Carlisle's eyes and saw sincerity and allowed myself to believe him and gave him a small nod and smile to show him that I understood him and saw him beam at my smile.

"Now since all introductions are done, let's get to know each other some more. Let's have lunch together and to know from both Edward and Bella that they are compatible with each other let them have separate lunch so they can talk and let us know their opinions" I heard Aro say and I was stunned and then immediately worried about having lunch with a stranger, a very gorgeous looking stranger, and well my gorgeous looking stranger future husband.

 **AN:**

 **Again I am very sorry for the cliffy, but the next chapter would be surely 100% Edward Bella. I was wondering should I post the meeting as BPOV or EPOV or both. Let me know, accordingly I would upload the next chapter.**

 **Also again please review and it makes my heart grow fonder.. hehe..**


End file.
